


Hearing Only One True Note

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is moving beyond our grasp.</p>
<p>Set in the slight gap between Exodus Part 1 and 2 (3x03 and 3x04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Only One True Note

**Author's Note:**

> "What are you doing in here, Caprica?" Boomer asked, having stepped into the Hybrid Chamber from the hall. She had seen Caprica sitting with her legs tucked under her, gazing intently down at the Hybrid.

_They have come. They have come together. They have bathed in the stream and emerged. Re-pressurizing nodes 9 through 13."_ The unseeing Hybrid babbled as she stared above her.

"The Leoben model has been sleeping in here to listen to the Hybrid. I believe it is a great comfort to him. I was hoping it might have the same effect on me." Caprica admitted rather dejectedly. Dressed in an all black tank top and pants, Caprica looked small and lonely in the large chamber.

"You deserve to know that there are things about to happen on the planet." Boomer had stopped shaking once she returned to the base ship from New Caprica, her mind regaining equilibrium.

"I know," was all Caprica gave.

_The harbinger will not harm the one of the four in the sky. The chemical element covering her face, arms, body. 1 for every 1,553,163.13, yet it is what it is not._ The Hybrid chattered on around them, making Boomer wonder how anyone thought the Hybrid was the voice of God. It laid there spouting off numbers and nonsense.

"Is there anything you need to me do?" Seeing Caprica watch the Hybrid with unwavering eyes made Boomer desperate to give her something.

"Take off your clothes." Caprica ordered, still not looking up.

_Systems check of FTL complete; functioning within core parameters._ The Hybrid paid them no mind because wherever or whenever she was, they were insignificant to her. Boomer did as she was told, unsnapping and unzipping her pants in the pause from the Hybrid. As the soft cloth of her pants slipped over her thighs and down her calves, she lifted her top up and over her head. Once she was free of her boots, she was naked except for the chain around her neck broadcasting her call sign. Reaching to take off the tag dangling between her breasts, Caprica's voice halted her actions.

"Leave them on." Cracks in Caprica’s voice made Boomer drop the tags, the chain going silent when it was pulled taut.

_C H three C O O H in C O two dancing with the F E two O three H two O. See what it is not. See what it is not. End of line."_ The Hybrid continued rattling off things in the background, but Caprica didn't care anymore. She needed something. It was something that she could not get from listening to the prophecies.

"Lie with me." Caprica requested, shrugging out of her top and shimmying off her pants, while still sitting. Her clothes joined Boomer's pile by the door as Boomer slowly bent down next to her. Caprica's mouth hovered near, but not touching Boomer's. She used her forehead and hands to nudge Boomer from her kneeling position down onto her back. Denying Boomer the kiss she had sought, Caprica simply looked down with veiled eyes. Crawling back on her hands and knees, Caprica used her thumbs to tease open Boomer's outer skin and then ran her tongue over the length before her. The lower half of Boomer's body wiggled on the floor as Caprica darted her thick tongue down inside briefly, leaving a trail of saliva in her path. Circling her thumb around the tense skin of her entrance, Caprica listened to the muted sounds Boomer made before dipping two fingers inside.

_He who has cut his wings will not give flight to the one of the four who has lost depth. He can see her if he looks close enough._ The Hybrid either didn't notice or still didn't acknowledge the scene playing out beside of her.

Caprica barely had two fingers down to the second knuckle when she felt the walls around them compress. She slowly she turned her hand so that the palm rested firmly against Boomer's clit and she started rubbing in a circle. Boomer lifted her right leg, clumsily placing it over Caprica's shoulder. Removing her thumb, Caprica used her left hand to guide Boomer's leg back down to the floor. Thinking twice, Caprica kept her hand twined around the ankle, massaging comforting shapes into the skin.

_See what it is not. See what it is not. Malfunction detected in the minor. Solution is to cut off power. Yet it is what it is not. Neuronal network of heat exchanger at 54 percent. Why? Why? Why?_

"Come on," Caprica all but growled into the center of Boomer's chest. When she felt the internal pressure subside, she returned her hand its former position and resumed the torturous, slow entrance. Nipping at the too dry skin under her mouth, Caprica purposely ignored the breasts on either side of her head. Instead she licked at the jutting ribs and dragged her lips over the gaps between them. By the time she reached the thin strip of trimmed hair covering Boomer, her two fingers were working their way in and out at a fast pace. Her knuckles came up against the outer shell and the fingers inside were loud next to her ears, Caprica wanted to laugh at the ridiculous slapping noise that echoed in the room.

_Cross-collateralize with hyper-dimensional matrix; Decrease pressure of control accumulators by point zero zero six percent. Wishes not to harm, but harm surrounds and encompasses. End of line._

Caprica's tongue flitted out of her mouth in quick hard pushes around Boomer's clit. She felt Boomer's thin hips bumping up against her face for a few moments, but they weren't going to get anywhere with the rhythm being lost. Caprica's longer fingers left their hold on Boomer's ankles to travel up and over her knee, coming to rest gently over her hip to hold her in place. Somewhat more stationary, Boomer's panting turned into deep moans that replaced the motion of her hips. Caprica tilted her head to leave long, wet swipes from one hip indent to the other.

_Shaking of the hands; shake, tremble, quake, quiver, shiver, and shudder. The growing dictator will send the one of the four growing dark into the light. Conversely: shuddered, shivered, quivered, quaked, trembled and shook. Structural integrity of nodes 9 through 11 restored. Node 12 cannot be located. Node 13 cannot be stabilized. Repair ordered relayed to zero zero zero four; ignored. Node 12 cannot be located. Node 13 cannot be stabilized. Repair ordered relayed to zero zero zero four; ignored. Node 12 cannot be located. Node 13 cannot be stabilized. End of line. Reset._

Boomer's breath came out in stuttered attempts, while her hands scrapped at the wall behind her head in search of something to clutch onto. Leaning back to add a third finger, Caprica twisted her wrist as she pushed in slowly.

_The children of the one reborn. Lost. Found. Lost. Update complete; going online. The one of the four lost in himself will find himself in the absence and presence. Green soldiers lined in a row marching as to war. Nodes 9 through 11 have been tested. All section nodes in working order._

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," Boomer insisted, her body pulling forward to chase after the leaving hands. Caprica smiled, showing nearly all of her teeth, dipping back down to push her lower lip into the flesh rising before her to join the work of her fingers. Working her jaw methodically and adding her tongue, Caprica could feel Boomer tightening around her fingers again. Knowing how Boomer liked to finish on the original Caprica - the start of it all, she slammed her fingers into Boomer as deep as they could go and rocked them back and forth. The low proclamations of "yeah, yeah," grew higher and louder as Caprica used the flat of her tongue in a side to side motion.

_Voices no longer separate will blend in the song. Increase atmospheric carbon dioxide by zero point zero zero zero six percent._

Lifting her head enough to see and continue, Caprica watched the stomach above her twitch as slick liquid gradually flowed from inside Boomer. The thighs beside of her swiftly contracted back together. Caprica didn't mind, continuing with the flat of her tongue and the rocking of her hand. Coaxing Boomer through the aftershocks, Caprica canted her body to the side so that she could reach between her own legs. Needing only a few solid strokes to bring herself off. Eventually Boomer's body stilled and she loosened her legs from around Caprica's neck. Caprica rolled onto her back, not bothering to move more than that.

_The seven, six, then seven, the four, the fifth, and the maidens in the line. FTL sync fault corrected. End of line._

"God, what happened to us?" Boomer asked once she thought her voice would function properly.

"The world is moving beyond our grasp, so we are clinging to one another again." Caprica offered an honest answer, but wondered if she should have. Somewhere in the distance the sound of screaming and gunfire emitted. They laid there in the midst of it, listening to the Hybrid and deciding what to do next.

_But there is one more. End of line._


End file.
